Aah, it hurts
by Yukata of darkness
Summary: Karamatsu aime son frère. Karamatsu aime l'anglais. Karamatsu n'aime pas être triste. Il s'agit au départ d'un one shot, j'écrirais peut-être d'autres chapitres. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et la chanson chantée par Kara se nomme Tournei Elegy. Bonne lecture !


_\- Aah, it hurt, it hurts; Something like hurt ;_

 _my voice had certainly been reaching ;_

 _words rust and can't be heard._

Il me semble chanter cet air.

Je gratte ma guitare une dernière fois.

La vue depuis ce gratte-ciel est magnifique. J'ai bien fait de l'avoir choisi.

 _\- Aah, it hurts, it hurts, a painful condition ;_

 _within my ears, the words from that day are..._

J'aime vraiment beaucoup l'anglais. C'est une jolie langue.

 **Je m'appelle Karamatsu Matsuno. 松野カラ松 en kanjis. J'appartiens au groupe sanguin A. Je possède un charisme hors du commun (hellooow Karamatsu girl)**

 **Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 24 mai.**

 **J'ai 21 ans.**

Enfin... nous avons 21 ans serait plus juste.

Osomatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushiomatsu, Todomatsu et moi sommes sextuplés.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est notre anniversaire.

Je pourrais presque les entendre ouvrir leurs cadeaux avec joie.

La joie...

18 heures 37. La nuit ne devrait pas tarder à tomber. Je dois me dépêcher. Je dois arrêter d'y penser.

Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière de toute façon.

Et puis, je le sais pertinemment...

Ils en riront. Enfin, s'ils le remarquent, bien entendu.

La vie est injuste. La vie est horrible. La vie est une pute.

 _\- It's too late now ; Too late..._

 _I only now realized that._

Je les aime plus que tout au monde, mes Brothers.

Simplement, ce n'est pas réciproque.

Même pour Ichimatsu.

Même lui.

Lui qui m'a...

De toute façon, c'est interdit. Qu'en penserait nos parents, si ils venaient à l'apprendre, hein ?

Ichimatsu avait sûrement du penser ça.

Deux frères qui couchent ensemble...

 _\- Aah, I hate, I hate it, You and me, everything, everything, everything._

Le ciel commence à virer à l'orange. Le meilleur moment de la journée.

Je me lève, doucement, comme pour apprécier ce sol en béton.

D'ailleurs, est-ce que je l'apprécie ?

Je suppose. Tout le monde a besoin d'affection.

Oui, tout le monde...

Mes bottes ne font pas le moindre bruit.

Je m'avance jusqu'à la barrière.

Allez...

Je passe cet obstacle sans trop d'efforts.

Voilà. C'est tout con, en fait. Plus qu'à me laisser tomber.

Hu ?

Un bruit de pas ?

Les agents d'entretiens sont déjà là ?

Pfff... Moi qui voulait profiter de ce dernier moment...

Mon dos se courbe.

Ma tête s'avance.

J'allais basculer lorsqu'une voix me ramena soudainement à la réalité.

\- KUSOMATSUUUUU ! Espèce d'idiot !

Kusomatsu ? Quel jeu de mot débile. Un jeu de mot digne de...

Holy fuck, non.

\- I... Ichimatsu ? Demandais-je, tremblotant de rage et de tristesse.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent, remplacés par une respiration saccadée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Hurla t-il.

Je ne dois pas me retourner. De toute façon, il a la même tête que moi, je n'ai pas besoin de le voir.

Mais si il est là...

Autant tout lui dire.

\- Je...

Non.

C'est trop dur.

\- Je vais bien. Je regardais le ciel.

Ma voix sonne faux. Je le sais bien.

\- Mes fesses, ouais ! Tu veux nous abandonner ? Pour quelles raisons ? On est tous dans la même merde, Kara' ! Chômeurs, puceaux...

\- Puceaux ?

Je bous de colère.

\- ... Excuse moi Karamatsu. A force de nous faire traiter ainsi par les autres...

\- J'espère bien, parce que j'te rappelle que c'est TOI qui m'a sauté dessus.

Qu'est ce qui me prends de lui parler ainsi ? Je dois me calmer.

"- Et pour me laisser tomber contre Jyushimatsu deux semaines plus tard !

Stop. Stop Stop.

"- C'est comme quand j'ai failli crever, tu te souviens ? Et que vous avez préféré bouffer vos putains de poires au lieu de me sauver !  
"- Quand j'suis allé chercher l'eau la plus pur pour vous soigner et que vous vous en êtes foutus !  
" - Quand j'suis tombé du toit mais que tout le monde a préféré écouter la vie de Totty plutôt que de m'aider !  
"- Me suicider ? La belle affaire. Vous seriez contents, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit.

Bon, au moins, c'est fait. Je peux crever en paix, quelqu'un en connaitra les raisons.

\- Je t'aime, grand-frère.

Il parait que quand on pleure trop, il arrive de pleurer de rire à la suite.

C'est ce qui m'est arrivé.

Il m'aime ?

Bien sûr.

Aussi sûr que deux et deux font cinq.

Ça ne sert à rien de continuer.

Alors que je m'avance à nouveau vers le vide, un poids me repousse violemment.

Un Ichimatsu en pleurs s'accroche à moi comme à sa vie, enfouissant sa tête au creux de ma nuque.

\- Oui je t'aime, idiot ! Jamais je te laisserais tomber pour Jyushimatsu ! Tu me connais, non ? Penses-tu qu'avec mon caractère, j'aurais eu à nouveau le courage de te parler franchement après... cette nuit-là ?

Je suis un con fini.

Moi-même, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour aller vers lui. Et puis, pour Ichi'... juste dire "je t'aime", c'est un exploit hors-norme.

Je me met à caresser machinalement la tête de mon frère. Que puis-je bien faire d'autre ?

\- Et.. Et puis... continua t-il en sanglotant, on savait bien que tu ne risquais rien... c'est pas pour autant que... On t'aime autant que les autres, Kusomatsu !

Peut-être.

Il a sûrement raison.

Mais peut m'importe, j'ai déjà fait mon choix.

\- Désolé, Ichimatsu.

Je prends sa tête entre mes mains pour coller un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elles sont décharnées mais me semblent douces.

Ces quelques secondes paraissent des heures

J'aimerais aller plus loin.

Mais je ne dois pas.

Je le repousse.

Je sens mes pieds glisser sur le rebord.

Je dois afficher mon plus beau sourire.

"Goodbye, my love"

Ça fait débile comme derniers mots ?

Tant pis.

Je l'ai toujours été de toute façon.


End file.
